Hello Again,Mr Vampire Hunter
by Lostgurl09
Summary: After eleven years,Edgar and Victoira must fight vampires together save Victoira's niece,Nicole from turing into vampire. Only will her and Edgar get back together after Victoira left with their daughter,Casey Frog?And what's going on with Chris?
1. Hello again, Edgar!

Hello, People of Fanfiction! well, here's the second part of my lost boys series. If you haven't seen Lost Boys: the tribe, then you should go and see it!

Parings: Edgar FrogXOC, NicoleXShane, NicoleXEvan, and ChrisXOC_(maybe)_

Rating:T-M

Chapter title: Hello again, Edgar!

* * *

><p>Hello Again,Mr. Vampire hunter: year: 2008.<p>

Victoira Emerson was in the kitchen, doing some food for her and her daughter, and was waiting for Chris and Nicole, her niece and nephew, to get here. She was wearing a black tank top, some jeans and her feet only had socks on. Her hair was in ponytail and you could see the necklace that Edgar gave her. The fight between her and Michael really hurt their bond with each other and after him and Star died in a car accident. Those thoughts hurt too much to even think about without tears filling her eyes. Sam might as well be dead to her because she hasn't seen him for years. Though she still wears the bracelet that Michael and Star gave her. She even haves the journal that Sam gave her before he left again. Grandpa Emerson died before Casey was one and her mom died a couple years only person she talked to was Alan and that was funny because her and Edgar had been divorce for eleven years now. Their daughter, Casey Frog was now thirteen and was waiting for her cousins to come. Victoira wasn't going to leave them alone when they had money problems, so she let them come and stay with her at Luna Bay. Just then the phone rang and snapped her out of her thoughts. Victoira picked it up and cradled it in-between her shoulder and ear.

"Hello." She said.

"_Hello, Victoira. It's Alan."_

"Hey, Alan. What's goes on?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"_Nothing much. What goes on at Luna Bay?"_

"Well, Chris and Nicole are coming to live with me. Casey has her first crush and is madly in love with Orlando Bloom and Hugh Jackman."

"_Well, that's a lot of stuff going on there. Let me talk to my niece. I haven't talk to her forever." _

"Okay. Casey, Uncle Alan on the phone!" She yelled to her daughter. She could her footsteps running to the kitchen. Casey Frog looked just her mother with her blue-gray eyes, only she had Edgar's light brown hair, his kick ass sprit, and his stubbornness. Victoira handed the phone to her daughter.

"Hi, Uncle Alan!" Casey said with glee.

"_Hello, my dear niece. How are you doing?" _

"Good, what about you, Uncle Alan? And when are you coming to see me?" She asked him. Alan chuckled at her question about coming to see her.

"_I'm doing well... I'll will come and see you soon."_

"Okay, you better."

"_So, what's about this crush you have?"_

"Mooom, did you tell him?" Casey asked her mom.

"Sorry, but he has a right to know." Victoira said as she put her hands up in defeat.

"Uhggg, His name is Erik Van Helsing. He has ocean blue eyes and jet black hair. And no, Uncle Alan. You don't have to come with your shotgun." Casey told her uncle.

"_Okay, but if he does anything, and I do mean anything. Just tell your cool uncle and I come and beat him up, okay?"_

"Yes, Uncle Alan. Now I have to go and watch out for Chris and Nicole. Bye. I love you."

"_Bye, Love you too."_ Casey handed the phone back to her mother and went back to the living room. Victoira put the phone back to her ear, waiting for Alan to speak up to her again.

"_So, his last name is Van Helsing. Sounds like that Hugh Jackman movie."_

"Well, that's what I said to her, but she said that Hugh Jackman is way older and hotter than Erik." Victoira telling him the very same words that her daughter told her.

"_Well, I got to go. I'll see if I can up for Christmas or someday." _

"Okay, Bye Alan." She was about to hang up but Alan said something.

"_Hey, Toir?"_

"Yah?"

"_If you see Edgar, let me know. I need to talk to him, okay?" _Victoira choked on her breath.

"Okay, I will. Bye, Alan." She said.

"_Bye, Toir._"He said and the line went dead. Victoira hanged the phone up and took a deep breath. She braced her hands on the counter, taking deep breaths as tears filled her eyes. She hasn't spoken or seen Edgar Frog in fucking three years and he was fucking untrackable. Though she removed her wedding ring and engagement ring from her finger, she had put them on the necklace he gave her and she wore that 24/7_(Well,except for showers)._ Just then Casey started to yell.

"They're here! Mom, Chris and Nicole are here!" Casey told her mom with glee as she ran to the front door to meet her cousins. Vicotoira followed her to the front yard were Chris and Nicole were getting out of a small and drity red car with a Uhaul attached to it. Even though they were not excatly replicas of their parents, Chris had his father's dark hair and Nicole had her mother's curls.

"Chris! Chris! I missed you so much!" Casey said to himas she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Yah, I missed you too, half-pint." He said to her with a smile.

"okay, nobody missed Nicole. I understand that." Nicole said playful.

"I missed you, Nicole." Casey said as she hugged her too.

"I missed you too, Cas." Nicole said.

"It's good to see you two again." Victoira said as she hugged them.

"We missed you too, Aunt Victoira." Chris said. "And thanks for letting us stay here with you." He added.

"It's no problem, you two are family and family watched out for each other. So come on in and i'll give you a tour of the place. Later, I let you put the car into the garage. " Victoiar said as they all walked inside the house.

"Okay,Thanks Aunt Toir." Chris said as he and Nicole grab some stuff from the car and walked into the house with Victoira and Casey. Victoira had a pretty nice house. It was two stories with a sunroom, walk in closets, a beach veiw and a pool. She took them upstairs and showed them to their rooms.

"Okay, you guys can do anything with them. Just don't put holes in the walls,please." Victoira said and headed down stairs to finish the food for her and Casey. Though Chirs and Nicole weren't around to eat, because they went to expolre the town,so her and Casey ate lunch together while they watched Teen Titans on Cartoon Network. Casey went upstairs to her room after eatting and went to read a book or something. Victoira washed the dishes and made herself a glass of lemonade. By then Chris and Nicole came back from sight-seeing.

"So, How's Luna Bay?" She asked them and took a sip of her lemonade.

"It was great until Chris took us to a nasty place." Nicole said.

"What nasty place? Where did you go?"

"I want a job making surfboards and the only place is on the outskirts of town and it's owned by some guy named Frog." Chris explian to her. Victoira's eyes widen and the glass that she was drinking from sliped out of her hand and smashed against the floor.

"Aunt Toir!" Nicole said as she looked at her aunt with worry.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked her.

"Oh, yeah am okay. Don't worry about the mess, the maid will clean it up later." She told them and took a deep breath. " So Chris, tell me more about this Frog person you meet, please?" She asked him.

"Well, the place is covered with gralic, and crosses. And there's a sign that says You are not invited."

"Did you get to see his face?"

"No, he didn't answer the door."

"Thanks for telling me. If you two would excuse me, I have to run some errans." She said and left to go upstairs. Pulling on her tennis shoes, grabing her cell phone and pushing it in her pruse. Victoira left the house and got into her purple mustang that she had for about fifthteen years now and it still ran like it was brand spanking new. Victoira followed the directions that Chris gave her. She thought she was lost intil she saw the "You are not invited" sign. The place a mess and it couldn't be Alan's because she talks to him and he likes things clean.

"_Yep, this is Edgar's place."_ She thought to herself as she pulled in and parked the car. She got of the car, slaming the door shut and her keys close to hand. The rocks crunching as she walked to the front door and her heart pounding hard in her chest. But her courage came back to her when she got to the door.

"Open up, Edgar! I know you're in there!" She yelled as she pounded her fist on the door of the trailer. The door didn't open and she couldn't hear anything moving inside the trailer.

"Please, open the door." She said with sadness and put her hand on the door as she sighed. The door started to slid open and she quickly moved her hand back to her side. When that door fully open there stood the one and only Edgar Frog. His hair was still the same legnth,and color. His eyes were still the same chocolate brown and he was still taller than her.

"Victoira?" Edgar asked her. He was happy and a little shock to see her...here...at his doorstep after eleve years. She smirk and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sooooo, you just magicly live on the outskirts of the town where I live?" she huffed at him with a hint of happiness in her blue-gray eyes.

"I'm sorry, Victoira." He said as his sad chocolate brown eyes went looking down to the ground.

This caught her off guard, causing her to think about what she should say to him because right now, she coudn't find her voice at all.

"N-no, i'm sorry." she manged to say to him. Once again, her heart was pounding in her chest and her head was racing to clam herself down. Though her and Edgar had their moments, they were never big about arguing with each other, so why would now be any different with them.

"So, can I come in? I'm not a fucking bloodsucking vampire." She said, hoping it would make him laugh. Edgar chuckled and smiled at her. She could see the spark of happiness in his eyes as he looked at her.

" You can always come in, Toir." he said and step aside to let her in.

"You should be more careful with me because next time I could be a vampire." she teased him like she use to when they were younger.

"I would still let you in because I know you would never change into one of them on me." He said as he closed the door. "Also, how did you find me?"

"Chris told me about coming here becsuse him and Nicole live with me now." She answers.

"Oh, yeah. I was here when they came by here but I was trying to take a nap."

"Oh, you were. Still the same old Edgar Frog."

"Yeah...Now, anwser one more question for me. Why are you here, Toir? It's been eleven years since we been together." He asked her. Victoira sighed and looked at him.

"Edgar, I asked for divorce. That never ment that I ever stoped loving you." She said as she played with her necklace. Edgar looked at her as she played with it and he could see that she still had the rings.

"You could have fooled me."

"Edgar Frog."

"If you still loved me back when we were married, then why did you leave me?"

"Edgar...Look, ever since I meet you back in Santa Clara at the comic book store, I knew that I was sure to be with you though out your adventures. And when we got married, I was even more sure to slay vampires with you. Then Casey was born and I-I-I got scared, Edgar. I started to think about everything that could have happen to her if I stayed and I couldn't let that happen to her. I'm sorry that I hurt you but she couldn't live a normal life with those fucking blood-sucking monsters."

"You could have told me this and we would have talk about this."

"Would you have stop vampire hunting forever?" She asked him. Edgar didn't answer her back after she asked him that. Tears started to prick her eyes.

"Uhgg, why did I come here? I should just leave now." Victoira started to open the door and walk outside.

"Toir, please wait!" Edgar pleaded to her but she was already in her car and was driving away. Leaving a very, very sad Edgar behind her.

Victoira came home to find out that Chris and Nicole were going to a party.

"Be safe. Don't drink because if you do, I will kick your ass." Victoira told them.

"Yes, Aunt Toir. See you later." Chris said and they left the house. Casey was already in bed and asleep, so Victoira took a shower and went bed. She changed into a tank top and some shorts. After eleven years, she still had the body she had when she was in her twenty's.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one!<p> 


	2. Didn't your mama teach u about knocking?

Okay, here's chapter two! there will be a lemon in here.

Parings: EdgarXOC,NicoleXShane, NicoleXEvan, ChrisXOC(_maybe_)

Rating:M

Chapter title: Didn't your mama teach you about knocking?

* * *

><p>(Victoira's P.O.V)<p>

As I laid there in my bed asleep,all my thoughts came to Edgar and how much I missed him over the last few years. "_Even though it's great to see him again, it's competely pointless!"_ One side of my mind said, but the other side said to me_."__ What do you mean it's competely pointless! You love him, for fucking saint! That's sounds competely like the point!"_ Tossing and turning in my bed, noises outside my bedroom door started to catch my attention. Putting my robe on, and going into the dim-light hallway. I come to find Chris carrying a drunk Nicole inside the house.

"Are you kidding me?" I said and it got Chris's attention. "I told you not to drink and you bring home a drunk Nicole." I yell-whispered to him, knowing that Casey's room wasn't to far away from us.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Something is seriously wrong with me," Nicole started to whined as Chris took her to her room. I followed them, I was still upset with them. "Chris, I'm sick."

"You're not 're drunk." Chris stated to her. I was more upset with Nicole than Chris, but by tomorrow I would get over it. Chris was about to leave but Nicole suddenly jumped up and took ahold of his neck.

"I'm sick." She stated again in a very creepy voice and then I knew something was seriously wrong with my niece. My niece was a vampire and it wasn't hard to tell know. I ran into the room, ready to attack Nicole if needed. Somebeat me to it , though. Someone knocked Nicole out with a..._Surfboard _on the head. I knew who it was.

"Oh,no." I said, knowing it was Edgar.

"Chris Emerson?" Edgar asked Chris. "I'm Edgar Frog. Surfboard shaper and Vampire hunter." He stated, pulling out a stake and moving to stab Nicole.

"No!" I told him as I darted over to him and made him out his hand down. I looked over to a very confused Chris.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handel this." I told him. He looked at me then back to Edgar.

"Uncle Eddie?" He asked after looking at him more and reconzing the man who he called his uncle so long ago. I almosted laughed when I saw Edgar's face but I held it in.

"It's Edgar."

"What's going on?"

"Your sister is becoming one of the undead." Edgar stated.

" Edgar, shut up." I started. "look, let's go downstairs and talk about this. Chris, I think you should go to bed."

"Alright." Chris said. Me and Edgar went downstairs and walked into the living room.

"I guess, the Emersons can't get away from vampires, no matter how hard we try." I said as we sat on the couch. "And why are you here? Didn't your mama teach you about knocking?" I asked Edgar.

"I came to talk to you, but then I smelled the vampire." He said to me. Wait? He came to talk to me? I went back to the matter at hand before we talked about that.

"She's only half, Edgar."

"For now, Toir."

"Then what do we do?"

"We? We aren't a 'We' anymore, remember Toir? This is my job."

"Yeah, but she's my niece, Edgar Frog." I snapped at him and waved my finger in his face. "Also she lives in my house, which creates a bigger problem. Michael almost killed Sam when he went though this." It was painful to say Sam's name but it hurts more with Michael's name.

"Sooo,are you in or not?"

"Am in intil Nicole is human again."

"Okay, Pretty girl." He said my old nickname for him. I looked at him with a soft smile.

"would you like to see her?" I asked him softly. He knew who I ment and he smiled.

"Yeah, I really would like to see her." I took him upstairs to Casey's room. I open the door softly and went inside with him behind me. Edgar gazed at her as she slept in her bed.

"She looks like you, Toir. But I can see me in her too." He whispear softly to me as he walked over her and softly strokes her hair. At that very moment I releived that I have kept his daughter away for eleven years. Tears filled my eyes and I left the room qiuckly. Why did I do that to him? Why doesn't he hate me for this?With or without Edgar in Casey's blood. The Emersons seemed to be attracted into vampire situations and the real fact was that one half-vampire was sleeping only a few rooms away from my daughter. Edgar followed me and closed the door softly behind him.

"Toir, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked me as he grab ahold of my arm and held it a soft, yet frim hold.

"How can you even look at me with thoes eyes? I took your daughter away and left you, Edgar! You should hate me! Why don't you hate me?" by now the tears were streaming down my face.

"Hey, Pretty girl. Clam down. I could never hate you. It's okay."

"No, it's never going to be okay," I paused for a second. "I should have never left you, Edgar." I said so softly that he could bearly hear me. Edgar graps both my shoulders and leans in. Edgar pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. I kissed back and warp my arms around his neck. It may seem wrong to kiss your ex-husband for eleven years but this is Edgar. Edgar Frog, the man that I been in love with since we were teenagers, since we killed Max and his boys and was the father of our daughter. Just beening in his arms felt so good and right. Our lips parted but we stayed in our embrace with our foreheads resting against each other like we use to when we were younger.

"I guess, you love me."

"Who said I stopped loving you too, Victoira?"

"No one, so we're together again?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Shit yeah!" I whispeared to him. He laughed softly. We kissed again and was about to go to my room, but there was a knock on the door. We went back downstairs and I open the door. There stood a girl with dark black hair , she was in her late teen's and she only wore a red bikini. I could smell death all over her and I knew Edgar could too.

"Hi. Am Lisa...Uhmm, I came to see Chris. Can I come in?" she asked me and I could feel Edgar grabing a stake. Edgar stabbed her with a wooden stake. She screamed in pain, her eyes turned pitch black and her nails grow to long for my liking. Then she turned into stone...stone. Me and Edgar never seen a vampire death like this because they usally go every where and I do mean every where. The stone with a very powerful force went off in different directions.

"No, you can not come in my house." I said with a smik as I closed the door, turned around and looked at Edgar. "I hate fucking vampires." I added. Edgar chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I do too, Pretty girl."

"What the fuck was that?" Chris asked. We looked at him. I guess the noise got him to come downstairs and see what was going on.

"Chris, we need to on into the living room. I'll get some lemonade for us." I said to him. Chris and Edgar went into the living room while I went into the kitchen to get the lemonade. After I came back, me and Edgar explain everything to him.

"So, you're saying the Nicole is a half vampire and we have to kill the head vampire to change her back." Chris said.

"Yeah, pretty much. Chris, I swear our family is fucking cruse bescause this happen to your dad and your mom but we were able to stop it." I told him.

"What about you and uncle Sam?"

"Well, I was dating a vampire hunter and Sam was best friends with Edgar and Alan. So, the vampires stayed away from us."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain you, uncle Eddie. I mean, we haven't seen you for years ever since you two spilt up and now here you are."

"That's a long story." Edgar said.

"I got a lot of time on my hands. So, did you two make up yet or do I have to call uncle Alan?"

"Chris, am too tired to talk about this okay? So,go get sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow." I said as I felt sleep coming.

"Okay, good night." He said

"Night, Chris." without another word, Chris got up and left. He gaves us one last curious looked and then went up stairs. I sighed and slouched in the couch.

"Fianlly, I thought he would never leave."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if he didn't leave I couldn't do this." After I finshed my statement, I reached up and pulled Edgar down. Pulling him into a passion kiss that we haven't shared with eachother for eleven years. We pulled away and Edgar looked down at me.

"Oh, that's what you meant." I giggled at him.

"Hey, you can crash here, If you want to?"

"Of coures, I do but let's go to your bedroom." he said and swept me up in his arms. I yelped when he did it and let him carry me to my bedroom. I took off my robe after he put me on my feet again and watched him strip down to his boxers. He turned around and looked at me with an eyebrow rised.

"Are you watching me?"

"Maybe..." I yawned and fell on top of my bed.

"Hey, give me some room, Pretty girl." I move over some and let him crawl in next to me. Edgar pulled the covers over us and warped his arms around my waist. I traced his eight pack, that he got from all those years of training and fighting vampires. He shivered under my touch and tighten his girp on my waist. He growled at me and I giggled again at him.

"If you keep doing that, both of us won't get any sleep."

"Ooooo, but Eddie I love to tease you." I knew his face was red right now, because his girp tighten even more.

"Don't call me that, or I'll make you regret that you did!" he hissed at me, making me smile evily at him.

"What are you going to do about it? You can't make me stop." I sing-song to him.

"Oh, I can't? Watch me, Pretty girl." He said and got on top of me. Edgar lean down and pressed a hard kiss on my lips.I kissed back and warped my arms around his neck. He reached up, grab my wrists and held them down with one hand. I whimper at him, wanting to touch his body and arched my chest to his. He chuckled at me and used his free hand to run down my side.

"I told you that I would make you regret it." I whimpered again and struggled against his hand.

"Edgar,please...I'm sorry, please."

"That's not going to work, Pretty girl. Am going to make you beg." He said into my ear as his hand slip futher down my body and sliped inside into my shorts. He slowly rubbed my clit in circles and press lightly against it.

"Mmmmmm, Oh...Edgar Please...Stop...I'm sorry,please stop."

"Oh no, Pretty girl, I won't stop until you beg." with that he rubbed harder and slip a couple fingers inside me. I gasped, cranked my neck upwards,and arched my back off the bed. I bit my bottom lip to kee me from moaning loud because Casey and Chris were a few doors away from us. I felt Edgar's lips on my neck, sucking and nipping at it. I felt my orgasm creeping up on me and the heat in my belly grow more intense. Edgar moved down and sucked softly on my soft spot. That broke the dam for me, making moan softly and release onto Edgar's hand. Edgar looked up at me.

"You're so hard to break,Toir."

"You can't make me beg for you, but if you let my hands go, i'll see what I can do." I said,hoping he would let go. Edgar sighed and let go of my hands. I smiled at him, pulled my tank top off, along with my shorts and underwear and throw threw them to the ground. I reached over and pulled his boxers down to come face to face to little Edgar.

"Someone is very happy." I said as Edgar kicked his boxers off and tossed them to the ground. He settled back inbetween my legs and rubbed against me. I gasped and warped my arms around his neck. I pulled Edgar into a kiss as he sliped inside me. We moan together into each other's mouth. He started thrusting in and out of me. I broke the kiss for air.

"Edgar...Please, give me more. I need more." I told him before I pulled him into a kiss again. Edgar went faster and harder. I could feel my orgasm coiming again and clamped my walls around him. Edgar grunted into my mouth as we both came. We pulled away, breathing heave and sweating everywhere. Edgar collapse onto me and sowly pulled out. He rolled over and warped hs arm around my waist.

"I love you, Pretty girl."

"I love you too, Rambo." I said before we both drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>End of chapter two!<p> 


	3. Victory and  Sammy?

Here you go te last chpter and it's pretty long for that matter! Enjoy.

Rating: T-M

Paring: EdgarXOC, NicoleXShane, NicoleXEvan, and ChrisXOC

Chapter title:Victory and...Sammy?

* * *

><p>~The next morning~<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I jumped up and looked a very shocked Chris in my doorway.

"Uhhhg, what does he want?" Edgar mumbled as he pressed against my thigh more.

"Aunt Toir, what happen? Keeping a man in your room and did the unspeakable?" Chris asked, playful scolding me.

"Chris Emerson, Am thirty-six years old, so I can have a man in my room even if it's my ex-husband." I said as reached down to grab my clothes that were tossed to the floor late last night. I gave Edgar his boxers but being Edgar, he just groans and turned over. I got dressed and got up.

"What time is it, Chris?" I asked him.

"About 4:30." he answered me.

"_Damn, I slept half the day away!"_ I thought to myself.

"Edgar if you get up, I'll make you your favorite breakfast." I said in his ear. Edgar shot up, pulled his boxers on and made a mad dash downstairs.

"What's his favorite breakfast?" Chris asked me.

"Oh, you'll see." I said as we walked down the stairs after Edgar. Before we got down the stairs, we heard a big thump and a "DADDDY!" from Casey. We came in to see Edgar on his back on the floor with Casey on top of him.

"Hey, there Baby girl." Edgar said.

"Daddy, when did you get here?"

"I came late last night, so we didn't wake you up." Edgar said as he slowly got up and got Casey off of him. I smiled and went to the kitchen to cook Edgar's favorite breakfast.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Casey."

"Can I go over to Rachel's house? She's having a sleepover with the girls from chorus."

"Sure thing let me call Rachel's dad." I said to her as I put breakfast on the table and watched as Edgar jump right in it. I walked back into the kitchen, picked the phone up and dialed Rachel's number. It rang a couple times before one of Rachel's 'Fathers' picked it up.

"_Hello?" _Leroy picked the phone up.

"Hey, Leroy. It's Victoira."

"_Hi, Victoira. How are you doing?"_

"I'm doing well. Casey told me that Rachel is having a sleepover."

"_Yep, that's true. Casey can come, right? Because Rachel would be freaking out if her best friend wasn't here."_

"Yes, she came come. Also can I drop her off early because I have things to do tonight?"

"_Sure, no problem."_

"Thanks, Leroy. Oh, say hi to Hiram for me."

"_Will do, see you soon."_

"Yah, okay. Bye." I said and the line went dead. I put the phone back up and went back to the dinning room. "Casey, go get your things ready while I go take a shower."

"Okay, Mom." She said and ran upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower. Chris, can you do the dishes?"

"Sure thing, Aunt Toir." he said and went into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. I looked at Edgar and smiled.

"Sooooo, are you staying or going?"

"I have to go but not in my underwear." he said and I laughed as we walked up the stairs to my room. Edgar got dressed and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"See you later."

"See you later, Rambo." After I said that he left and I hopped into the shower. I changed into black jeans, a black tee-shirt, my black combat boots_ (That still look good on me),_ and my necklace. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and left my room. I walked down stairs with my car keys and cell phone at hand. Casey was already downstairs with her purple, black and grey plaid suitcase. She was wearing her Draco Malfoy shirt, blue jeans, and her chucks. He hair was pulled into a loses ponytail.

"Ready to go, Cas?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She said as we got into my car and drove to Rachel's house. When we got there, Rachel's other dad, Hiram, a big tall Black/Muslim man, was waiting outside with Rachel.

"Rachel!" Casey yelled as she got out the car as soon as I stopped it and ran with her suitcase at hand to her best friends.

"Casey!" Rachel yelled as they hugged each other and went inside the house. Casey stuck her head out the front door.

"Bye, Mom!" She said then sticked her head back in. By then Hiram was by the car.

"Hey, Hiram." I said.

"Hey,Toir. So what's going on tonight? Got yourself a date?" he asked.

"Well, I guess it's a date...with Casey's father, Edgar."

"Really, I thought you two were done." he said raising an eyebrow at me.

"I still love him, Hiram. He just so stubborn and wreak less. But he stills the same Edgar that I fell in love with."

"Well, good lucky with that. And don't worry Casey will be fine." He said as he steps back for me to leave.

"Okay, and thanks again." I said as I backed the car up.

"No problem." and with that I was off to my house to pick up a few things. After picking up the things that I need, I drove over to Edgar's place. I got there faster than last time. I parked the car, got out and walked to the door. I knocked on the door and waited for Edgar. By now the sun had set and it was nighttime. This was Edgar's and mine least favorite time of the day.

_(Edgar's P.O.V)_

I was waiting for Victoira to come over to my place. It was night, and it's my least favorite time of the day. There had been so many occasions where Victoira, Michael, Star, Laddie, and Grandpa Emerson were almost taking away from me. (Although last four were saved. And Victoira is still human.) They had taking my brother and best friend away. Over the last twenty years, my hate for vampires grows more than my years as a teenager. I sighed and started to make my 'Frog Juice'. That's crushed gralic, raw eggs, and holy water. There was a knock at the door, reaching for the stake on the counter, and slowly made sure that I was ready.

"It's me, Edgar." Victoria's voice calmed me down. I put the stake back down, and open the door for her.

"Well, Hello Good Looking." She said with a smirk on her face. I couldn't help but smile because Victoira always made my days better. I moved over to let her inside. Once she was inside, I closed the door and locked it. Turning around and looking at her, I could see she was wearing black jeans, combat boots, a black tee-shirt and the necklace I gave her. She sat down on the chair and looked at the 'Frog Juice' that I was making.

"I remember that! God, it took us forever to get use to it."

"Yah, but it sure did help." I said as I finished it and started to drink it.

"Make me some." She said. I almost chocked on the last bit of it. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, hit me Baby!" She said with a huge smile on her face. I smiled back and made one for her. I handed it to her and watched her chug it down. "That felt good!" she added after she finished it.

"So, why are you here?" I asked her.

"I really doubt that Chris will be home, and I didn't want to be alone with Nicole. So, I came here."

"Oh, okay. So, you just didn't want to be alone with your half-vampire niece." I played with her.

"Shut up, Edgar! It's been a long time since I have deal with vampires, so cut me some slack." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know that am just joking with you."

"Yeah, I know. So, what's the plan?" She asked me and I just stared at her.

_(Victoria's P.O.V)_

I asked Edgar what the plan was and he just stared at me. I took good look at him while he did this. He was wearing a black headband, no red yet, a black undershirt that was under a plaid shirt, dark jeans, and combat boots. Also, I could see his tattoo on his neck.

"Why are you asking about the plan?" He asked me.

"Because this is my niece and we talked about this last night."

"Victoira, are sure you want to do this job again?"

"Am doing this until Nicole is human again."

"Okay, I'll tell you the plan. Chris is going to pretend he wants to join them and then he'll betray them at the very last minute." He told me.

"Okay, so where do we go?" I asked him.

"Chris should be calling me soon." Just after he said that the phone rang. Edgar picked it up.

"Hello? Chris, where are you? You're going to the beach, okay i'll be there." he said and hangs the phone up.

"So, we're going to the beach?" I asked and Edgar nodded. "Let's go then." I added as I un-locked the door and walked outside with Edgar behind me. We got into Edgar's truck because it had all the weapons in it and drove out to the beach. We saw Chris and Nicole with the vampires. We waited for the right moment to help Chris out.

_(couple of hours later!)_

"Ughhh, I hate staking out. There's always nothing to do but to wait ." I moaned as we waited for Chris and the vampires.

"Heh, I remember that one time where we were waiting for vampires over five hours." Edgar said.

"Yah, we had to take turns sleeping and taking watch." We shared a laugh with each other. Then there was screamming coming from the beach. We could see Chris running with a blonde hair girl before one of the vampires came and killed her. The vampire had Chris up against a tree while the two other vampires came with a video camera. I could see that two were white and the other was black. The one who had Chris up against the tree kicked him in the face, then kept kicking him in the chest. I growled, placed my hand on a stake and was ready to attack, but Edgar stopped me before I could even get up. I watched as Chirs got beat up til he fell to the ground.

"Were's Shane now, Bitch?" the one vampire, who was kicking Chris's ass, asked as he walked over to him. Chris slammed his elbow into his face, and just as he jumped at him, he stabbed him with a pointed stick. Chris crawled away and ran into the other two vampires.

"Whoo, you ain't got no fucking stick now, do you?" The white one said as he jumped up and down on his toes, ready to kill. The darker one moved towards Chris as he tried to look for a way out. Me and Edgar took our chance and ran out with stakes at hand.

"come on, let's finish this." the white one said.

"Hey!" Edgar yelled as we came in and he held two stakes with a cross. I was right next to him with stakes too. Edgar flipped them over to the pointed side."Who ordered the stake?" he added. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who ordered the stake? Really, Edgar?" I asked him.

"Shut up." He said to me though his teeth. The two vampires looked at us then Chris then back at us and ran. I put my stakes back while Edgar kept his out.

"Are you cool?" He asked Chris.

"Yeah, I'm cool." He answered.

"I said, are you cool? Show me your teeth!" Edgar asked again.

"I said I'm cool!" Chris yelled at him.

"And I said, show me your teeth!" Edgar said to him. Using iuhuman speed, Chris ran over to us and held on to Edgar. I looked at both them with worry that they were going to hurt each other.

"_I am cool_." He said angrily as he showed his teeth to him

"Yeah, I can see that." Edgar said.

"We don't have time for this shit, Edddie." Chris said as he still held onto Edgar.

"Well, that's great! Let's Go!" I said and walked to the car, but they didn't move.

"We have to get to the nest and get my sister before she feeds." Chris said.

"That's what I'm talking about." Edgar said to him. Chris let go of him and walked pass me. I looked at Edgar and waited intil he was next to me before walking again. "I fucking hate vampires." he added softly.

"Me,too." I said. Edgar gave Chirs the keys and let him drive to the nest. I sat inbetween them and hummed along to _"Cry Little Sister." _It started to rain as we drove on the road. As we drove, Edgar went into the glove comparment, pulled out a water balloon and a cross. He started to speak in latin.

"What are you doing,man?" Chris asked him.

"Turing this into holy water. I'm a minister." he said.

"You're a minister?" Chris asked him.

"Yep, I got a ordained online. I'm officially recognized by the Internation Association of Online Ministers as the Honorable Reverend Edgar Frog, the vampire hunter." Edgar said.

"Cause that's so offical!" I said to them.

"Did you study for that?" Chris asked him.

"No. I went to the website, filled out a couple forms, and clicked "Ordain me." Edgar told us.

"Because that's even more offical!" I said to him. He looked at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"Now,before going into battle, there's a few things that you need to be briefed on. First of all, when a vampire buys it, it's never a pretty sight. No two bloodsuckers go out the same way. Some yell and scream, some go quietly, some explode, some implode, but all will try to take you with them." Edgar told Chris.

"Ewwww, thank you for the picture of one imploding on me Edgar." I said to him.

He laughed and warped his arm around my shoulder.

"As far as your arsenal vamp artillery, we got stakes. Got some wooden ones, got some metal ones, and some carbon fillers. I like the resins, thet're light, and easy to use. With that said, there's nothing as good as the old-fashioned classic wood job. Safe, sturdy, reliable. Next, we have my air-propelled rocket grenade launcher for holy-water balloons. This is my baby, don't touch it." He said as he pulled them out. I poked his "_Baby". _"I said don't touch it!" He yelled at me and I giggled at him. "We also have one of these. You know how to use this right?" He asked Chris.

"Yeah, totally." Chris said, not having a clue what it was.

"Okay,good." Edgar said.

"No,dude, I have no idea what that is." Chris told him.

"Teh, It's a garlic bolo." Edgar said in the duh voice. Chirs gave him a werid look. "Nevermind, I'll hold on to this one." Edgar added. Edgar pulled one more thing out of the bag and tied it to hir head. It was his red headband! God, how I missed that thing on his head.

"Let's go kill some vampires." He said as he finish tiying it.

"Yeah, let's do this thing!" I said with glee and a big smile on my face. We finally got to the nest and parked the car. I got out with Edgar and turned my flashlight on. Edgar put his head light on his head.

"They know we're here." Edgar said. We walked to the door and it open by itself. I shivered as it did and also it was cold and I forgot my jakect. Edgar looked at us, moved his lips up alittle and nodded his head. We slowly followed him inside the buliding. After Chris got inside the door closed behind us. No turing back now.

"You smell that?" Edgar asked Chris. And he smelled the air. Chris made a nasty look on his face. " Smells like Fungus."

"Or death." I added.

"It's vampire BO." Edgar said as we followed him down the second flight of walked though a dark tunnel that cause me to stay closer to Edgar. We stopped walking when we saw a light. Edgar started to do singals that we didn't understand.

"What?" We asked him. He did it again.

"What hell are you talking about?" Chris asked him.

"Just follow me." Edgar said. We followed him into the room and were looking around when Chris disappered.

"Chris? Chris, where are you?" I whisper to him.

"Chris? Chris? Chris! Shit! What part of 'stay together' don't you understand? " Edgar said as we looked around walked forward and stayed close to each other. We walked futher ahead and came to a mine with light blubs. We sniffed the air and smelled vampire BO.

"I smell ugly." Edgar said.

"Me, too." I said. We could hear him hooting and getting closer. We came to a fork in the road.

"Chris!" Edgar yelled. "Come on, Chris" He added softly.

"Chris isn't here, Eddie, but your brother is and so is Victoira's brother." The vampire said to us.

"Huh, What do you mean?" I yelled as I kept a stake close and held out to Edgar's arm. Tears started to fill my eyes and roll down my cheeks. He didn't answer me.

"Where are you?" Edgar asked as he looked around us. Just then the lights blew out, srounding us in darkness. The vampire giggled and showed himself to us.

"Yep, it's ugly." Edgar said and started to spin the garlic Bolo over his head. Edgar threw it and missed it. I has stopped crying by now.

"You got great aim, Edgar. Why don't you just keep missing so he can kill us!" I yelled at him.

"Victoira, your not helping." He said.

"Missed." The vampire said and disappered again. I felt hands grab me and pull me away from Edgar.

"EDGAR!" I yelled.

"VICTOIRA!" He yelled as he tried to grab me but missed...Again.

_(Edgar's P.O.V)_

The vampire grab Victoira and held her close to him.

"Ohhhh, you're a hot one. I don't care if you are older." He said and licked the side of her face. Victoira struggled against his hold but he was too strong for her.

"Let me go, you fucking sicko." She yelled at him.

"Oooooo, I love them when they are fisty." the vampire said. I couldn't kill him without hurting Victoira, so I was standing there hopeless.

"Well, sorry Fucko, am seeing someone and your not my type." Victoira said and stabbed him with a stake. The vampire exploded, most the blood covering Victoira and a little on me. I walked over to her.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yah, just I fucking hate VAMPIRES! AND ALSO POP GOES THE WEASEL!" She said to me. I chuckled at her and looked into her eyes.

"You know I would kiss you but you covered in vampire blood." I said.

"Oh yah, okay." She said and started to walk away.

"Oh, who gives a fuck." I said and grabbed her. We kissed for a couple mintues but knowing it couldn't last forever. We pulled away and walked away hand in hand. When we got to the main area, we could see a body on fire, Chris and Nicole. Nicole throw a jacket on the body and watched it burn along with the head vampire.

"Bulid a man a fire, and he's warm for a day." I said as we walked in the room. They just looked at us. "Light a man on fire, and he's warm for the rest of his life." I added to it and pulled a glove on.

"Oh my god, are you two okay?" Victoira asked them as she ran to them and hugged them.

Aunt Toir! Yah, we're fine." Nicole said, happy to see her aunt. Nicole looked at me and gave me a look. I pulled the stake out of the vampire.

"Uncle Eddie?" She asked me.

"It's Edgar." I said. "You'll be getting a bill for my services." I added.

"Oh, Edgar. Always about the money and never about the people you just saved." Victoira said.

"That's how I roll, baby." I said to her and pecked a kiss on her lips.

_(Victoira's P.O.V)_

Apparently the vampires had tied up a friend of Nicole's, named Evan. After retrieving him, we all headed back up to the surface to Edgar's car. Driving back home, we dropped off Evan. Before we left he asked Nicole out on a date. She was still dazed from the current events, so she accepted rather hazily, but a yes was a yes. He smiled and as the car drove away his distant cheers could be heard from a distants. We got to my house, everyone took a shower. Edgar took one with me and we were there for a while. But we came down and actted like it was a normal day while Chris and Nicole actted dazed from it.

"They'll get use to it." Edgar said.

"I'm hoooome!" Casey yelled as she ran though the front door after being drop off by Rachel's parents.

"Hey, baby girl." Edgar said.

"Daddy!" she said and hugged her father. Edgar hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"Casey,just to let you know I'm staying for good this time." Edgar said.

"Good, because there's a lot of things you missed inculding my birthday." Casey said.

"I know, baby girl and I'll make it up to you." Edgar said as he held our daughter close to him. We spend time together and had fun.

_(Chris's P.O.V)_

I was at the store getting stuff for dinner. That's when I saw her. She had long jet black hair, cat-like green eyes, curvy figure, high cheek bones, perfect lips and she was a little shorter than me. I followed her and made sure I kept my distance frm he.

"Are you going to talk to me or are you going to just stare at me the whole time?" She asked me and turned to look at me.

"I-I-I-I-uhhhhh." I couldn't bring myself to talk. She giggled at me and walked over.

"You're funny and cute." She said and ran her hand over my cheek softly.

"I'm Chris Emerson and will you go out with me?" I asked with my heart racing in my chest.

"I'm Nikki Reids and Yeah, sure I'll go out with you." she said with a smile. I smiled back at her. For the first time since my parents died, I'm really happy right now. and best part is SHE NOT A VAMPIRE! We went to the check out together and I gave her a ride in my car. I was taking her home and I was so happy.

_(Victoira's P.O.V)_

Me and Nicole were making dinner. Chris was getting stuff for us from he store and he should be home soon.

"Sooooo, how was your date with Evan?" I asked her.

"It was great, Evan is a nice guy." She said.

"Let's hope he's the one ,okay?" I said.

"Yeah, let's hope." She said "speaking about the one, what about you and Uncle Eddie? Dad, said you two divorced, and now, here you two are together."

"He's a vampire hunter then I had Casey. I was scared that she could get hurt or worse killed by those fucking bloodsuckers. But I still love him and he still loves me and Casey. Then this whole thing happen and Edgar magicly poped up."

"Sooo, you're use to the whole slaying the vampire thing."

"More him than me but I can deal with it." I said to her ,then Chris came home.

"I'm home!" He yelled. I walked out and to see a girl next to him. She had jet black hair, a nice body shape, green color cat like eyes, and she was a little shorter than Chris.

"Well, hello. Chris, who is did you bring the stuff?"

"Aunt Toir, this is Nikki Reids. and yes, I did aunt Toir." He interdouce us. He handed me the bag.

"Hello, Nikki. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." She said with a smile. Then Edgar and Casey came downstairs.

"Mom, I frogot to tell you something." Casey said to me.

"What is it, dear?"

"Uncle Sam says hi." She said. I dropped the dish in my hands and looked at her. I didn't care for the dish, only the sound of my brother's name coming out from my daughter's lips. Me and Edgar questioned her but all we got was her and her friends were getting ice cream, she saw him and he told her to say hi to us. Edgar,however, clamied he knew where Sam would be tonight. Chris, Nicole, Nikki, and Casey were watching a moive when we left, so they were good. We went to the abandoned park that night, this time I brought my jacket. Well, it's Michael's old leather jacket but it's warm. I sat on top of the pinic table , swing my legs back and forth as we waited for Sammy.

"Cut the theatrics! I know you're out there! Show yourself."Edgar yelled out. Edgar pulled out a stake and I looked to where he was looking. I saw a outline of a figure walking to us.

"That's a good way to get yourself staked, Sam." Edgar said.

"Sammy?" I asked as tears filled my eyes.

"Easy there, Compadre. After all the shit that you pulled? I think you can at least hear me out. I mean, I feel like you own me that." Sam said to him.

"You really expect me to act like nothing ever happen?" Edgar asked him.

"No,I've already forgiven you. So has Victoira. It's water under the bridge." He said to him and walked into the light.

"Stay there!" Edgar yelled and got in front of me. "You don't want it to go down like this."

"Oh, It's going down like this." Sam said. Edgar raised his stake up to his head.

"I'm warning you."

"Hey, I'm trembling." Sam said to him. They both yelled and lunged at each other.

"NO! STOP IT!" I yelled to them but they didn't listen to me. Tears ran down my cheeks as Edgar hugged me and tried to comfort me but it wasn't working very well. For the second time in my life, I lost another brother but gained my love back. Why is life so hard when it deals with fucking vampires.

~Nine months later~

I gave birth to a baby boy, named Austin Sam Frog. He had my dark brown hair and Edgar's eyes. Edgar was in San Cazador to be near Alan. Edgar and I got remarried and he vists more often and stays over couple times. Casey is becoming more Edgar like and I think she knows that vampires are real, but I don't know. Chris and Nikki got married and have a son named Michael. Nicole and Evan are getting married soon. I guess life isn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>(The other ending for this story.)<em>

_We went to the abandoned park that night, this time I brought my jacket. Well, it's Michael's old leather jacket but it's warm. I sat on top of the pinic table , swing my legs back and forth as we waited for Sammy._

"Cut the theatrics! I know you're out there! Show yourself."Edgar yelled out. Edgar pulled out a stake and I looked to where he was looking. I saw a outline of a figure walking to us.

"That's a good way to get yourself staked, Sam." Edgar said.

"Sammy?" I asked as tears filled my eyes.

"Easy there, Compadre. After all the shit that you pulled? I think you can at least hear me out. I mean, I feel like you own me that." Sam said to him.

"You really expect me to act like nothing ever happen?" Edgar asked him.

"No,I've already forgiven you. So has Victoira. It's water under the bridge." He said to him and walked into the light.

"Stay there!" Edgar yelled and got in front of me. "You don't want it to go down like this."

"Oh, It's going down like this." Sam said. Edgar raised his stake up to his head.

"I'm warning you."

"Hey, I'm trembling." Sam said to him. They both yelled and lunged at each other.

"NO! STOP IT!" I yelled to them but they didn't listen to me. I moved quickly and got in between them. They both growled at me.

"Victoira, move over." Edgar said.

"No, Edgar. It really doesn't have to end like this."

"Toir, it has to end like this." Sam said.

"NO! IT DOESN'T SAM! I ALREADY LOST MICHAEL AND AM NOT ABOUT TO LOSE YOU TOO!" I yelled at him, more tears spilled over and rolled down my cheeks. "I just can't lose you too, Sammy. I don't think I could surive knowing that my brother was vampire and I couldn't save him." I said and sunk to my knees.

"Victoira...I leave now, Edgar. But next time, don't bring my sister with you." Sam said to Edgar. He turned, and disappered into the night. Edgar put he's stakes away and came over to me.

"He's right. Next time , am not bring you." He said as he hugged me. I giggled and huged him back. I still have some gulit about letting Sam go but He's my brother no matter what he is.

* * *

><p>So, yeah...I added this because I think it should a little happier then Sam being killed off!<p> 


End file.
